Wayne Unser's Daughter
by jaotvdspn1994
Summary: Veronica Unser is in town to see her father since she found out he was diagnosed with Cancer. What will happen when she encounters Jax Teller? Pre-season 1. Possible one shot.


**Hey, my readers! I had a dream about this little scenerio last night and decided to share it with you all! I hope you enjoy!**

Veronica leaned against her dented passenger car door, waiting patiently for her car's gas tank to be 100 percent filled.

She was going to return home today. What was home? Charming, California of all places.

Veronica moved out of Charming when she was twenty when she met Will, the man who she believed was the love of her life.

He made endless promises that they were going to travel the world together, eventually get married and have children of their own someday. Those promises never came to life.

Will died of Lukemia at only 23 years old.

Her whole world imploded following his death.

She kept her distance from her family and friends. She drank excessively and occasionally done drugs in an attempt to feel something. Anything.

Her father was the one who helped her find the light again. He got Veronica into rehab and floated her some money to reattend beauty school to become a hair stylist. Now, she's been clean for four years and owned her own salon which was doing so amazing, she was able to pay her father back every cent she borrowed in less than three months.

If it weren't for him, she would most likely be high or dead in a ditch as we speak.

He was the main reason why she was going back to Charming. He was recently diagonsed with Cancer. He needs all the support he can get. Along with her mother Della of course. Lord only knows how she's been holding up since the diagnosis. She tends to put on a brave face to mask any pain that would come her way. She got very good at it, but Veronica was the only one who can see through the thick facade.

The loud distinct sound of Veronica's cellphone ringing broke her out of her deep thoughts. She turned around, her arm reaching through the open car window for her purse. She sifted through her purse, pulling it out to see who was calling.

Gianna.

Gianna was one of Veronica's best friends since freshman year in high school. In Charming, you tend to stay with your own color. Gianna seemed to be the only one to look past my color and we instantly hit it off. We talked almost every day, twice a day. She considered her as family and Gianna felt the same with Veronica.

She smiled, answering the incoming call.

"Hey Gi Gi."

"V, we talk everyday. Why the hell wouldn't you tell me you're coming back to Charming?"

"I wanted to surprise you.. Wait, who told you?"

"Your mom. She told the whole town."

"That sounds like her."

"How far are you?"

"I'm about a half hour away."

"Do you need a place to stay?"

"Nah girl, it's fine. I'm staying with my parents for the remainder of my stay."

"What if you want to bring a guy home? You really going to sneak a guy into your old room with your parents on the other side of the wall?"

"Good point. I could always go back and forth."

We both laughed in unison. I removed the gas pump from the side of the car, hanging it back where it belongs.

"Do you have any plans tonight, V?"

"No why?"

"Samcro's havin' a huge party tonight at their clubhouse. You wanna go?"

"Gi, I don't know.."

"I know for a fact Jax Teller will be there. .."

Like all women who have laid eyes on this man, Veronica had a huge crush on Jax Teller. But, she never acted on the crush. One, he was only into croweaters. And two, he didn't know she even exsisted. She wasn't the strong confident woman people see today. She was the shy, skinny geek with glasses too large for her oval shaped face.

"I guess I can attend for a little while."

"That's my girl. You're going to talk to him tonight. I don't care what you say, you're talking to him. Do a little talking, maybe some riding. He gave me the best night of my life, V. It's time for you to experience a night with Jax fucking Teller."

"I thought you were into him. I couldn't do that to you. What kind of friend would I be if I did that to you?"

"V, I only wanted to get in the sack with him and I did. He's free game. "

* * *

Veronica stood across the lot, staring at Jax.

Gianna came back, touching her friend's shoulder.

"V, do I have to push you?"

"No.. no, I can do it. Okay, maybe a little push."

Gianna smiled, giving her friend a light shove into the vice president's direction.

Jax sat on the top of the aged picnic table outside of the clubhouse, a lit cigarette in one hand and a bottle of Jack Daniels in the other.

He took a generous swig of the alcohol, feeling the liquid burn its way down his throat. He loved that feeling. It seemed to numb any and all feeling related to how lonely and frustrated he was.

Wendy and him have been apart for about a month now. She's staying at the house while he's been crashing at the clubhouse, fucking a different crow eater every night.

The sex was good, but it wasn't great. The routine itself became so predictable with these women, it was starting to feel like a chore to lay down with each of them.

He wanted more, but he didn't know where to find it.

Jax took a long pull from his cigarette, directing his full attention to the fight in the middle of the boxing ring next to the clubhouse, witnessing Tig and Hap beating the shit out of each other for kicks.

"Hell of a fight, huh?"

His gaze shifted to the beautiful colored young woman with red hair and a sexy pixie hair cut standing on the side of him.

"You can say that."

"You mind if I join you?", she asked, taking a swig of her ice cold Miller Lite, the outside of the bottle dripping water onto both of her hands.

Jax bit his bottom lip, taking in the irresistable vixen who decided to approach him. She stood at least 5'7, but her black and white converse wedged heels gave her a few inches, so she was probably 5'2 without the heels. The mystery woman had a well built frame, but she had some meat on those dangerous curves. She was wearing a shimmery low cut grey halter top that fell just past her pierced belly button and tight black jeans that were ripped at the knees, finishing the outfit with large silver hoop earrings and bangles going up her right arm, stopping at her elbow.

"Go ahead," he finally answered, tapping the empty space on the table next to him.

She smiled from ear to ear, taking a seat next to him.

"You have a name? I've never seen you 'round here before," Jax turned away from the fight, looking into her hazel eyes.

"I'm Veronica. I'm here with my friend Gianna," she pointed across the lot, to the newest croweater Jax slept with two nights ago.

"Nice to meet you, Veronica. I'm Jax."

"I know who you are."

"Gianna told you about me?"

"Yeah, she did. She said you gave her the best night of her life."

"Is that why you're sitting next to me? So I can give you the best night of your life?"

"Pretty cocky aren't you, Jackson?"

"I'm confident that I could make you scream my name within five minutes of us being alone."

"Does that line really work on women?"

"You'd be surprised.. Would you like another beer?, darlin'?"

Veronica finished off the last of her beer, setting it down next to her, the flowing alcohol giving her a boost of confidence.

"I could use another one."

"Aight. I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere, Ronnie."

"Is that an order?"

"It's definitely not a request."

He climbed off of the table, walking over to the cooler, grabbing two cold beers.

When he closed up the cooler, he turned around to find Herman Kozik leaning against the table, whispering in her ear.

Whatever he was saying to her sure made her laugh.

Jax saw red and quickly made his way back over to the table.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Jax opened both beers, handing one to Veronica.

"You are actually. I was just offering Veronica here a ride home."

"Were you offering her a ride home or were you planning to ride her when you get her back to her place," Jax asked, with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Whichever she perfers is fine with me," he winked at Veronica, who looked down at the lot floor.

Both Jax and Kozik looked at Veronica, waiting for her to make a decision.

"Uh, I think I'm going to stay here. "

"Sorry, Herman."

Jax smiled, wrapping his arm around her once he was atop the table once again.

"You know, you're awfully possessive over a woman you just met, vp."

"When a woman looks like you, a guy can't help but to get possessive."

She licked her cherry glossed bottom lip, her dark blue manicured nails playing with his short beard.

She moved closer to him, inches away from his inviting mouth.

"You wanna move this conversation somewhere more private?"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I need to see what the hype is all about."

Jax downed the rest of his beer, interlacing his fingers with Ronnie's. Jax helped her off the picnic table, leading her inside to further persue her in the apartment.

Gianna watched her best friend walk inside with Jax, immediately bringing a smile to her face.

The clicking of her heels mimicked the beating of his heart. He opened the door to the apartment, letting her walk inside first.

Ronnie looked around the room and smiled. A typical man's room. Clothes everywhere and the bed unmade. The definition of unorganized.

"Nice place."

"I can't tell if you're being sarcastic."

"I'm not. It's nice. It'll be nicer once you're undressed," she turned around, walking over to him. One of her arms moved in between his, locking the bedroom door. She placed her hands under his kutte, sliding the leather down his shoulders, her eyes watching it hit the floor.

Jax grabbed her face with both hands, forcing her mouth open with his, both of them letting out a feral moan as Jax walked her backwards to the bed.

"Mmm, do you have protection?"

"Of course."

Jax's hands untied the back of her top, yanking it over her head. His mouth found her chest, kissing and sucking his way closer to her cleavage.

"Easy, baby."

He nodded, kissing and tonguing her skin gently.

* * *

Jax and Ronnie was standing in front of each other naked, his aching erection awaiting what her next move will be.

"Ronnie, I need you."

She shoved him onto the bed, automatically mounting his body. He grabbed her ass, sliding her body closer to his cock.

Veronica gave his cock one firm stroke, the pre come leaking onto her hand.

She brought her hand to her mouth, cleaning up the pre come.

Jesus christ, that's hot.

Jax felt his cock grow even harder at that sight alone.

"Fuck, you're incredible," his head fell back onto the pillow, shutting his eyes.

With her teeth, she ripped open the condom wrapper in her hand, sliding it over his impressive length. She lifted herself up, sliding herself onto him. Her fingernails stratched at his chest, trying to adjust to the deep penetration.

"Uh, Jax!", her head swung back, lifting herself upwards until the tip was nearly out of her, sliding back over his cock.

"That's it, Ronnie. Ride my cock."

Veronica let go of his chest, resting her hands against the wall in front of her, fucking both her and the vice president into an undeniable frenzy.

The bed shook, hitting against the wall, shaking the nightstand next to them.

"Oh god, Jax.."

"Fuck Ronnie, I'm gonna come!"

She let go of the wall, bringing Jax's large hands to her breasts. He squeezed her breasts, licking his lips, wanting to taste them. Her eyebrows furrowed, feeling her own orgasm ready to slam into her.

Jax lifted his hips, swinging his hips upwards, meeting her thrusts, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoed throughout the room.

" Fuck!," they both shouted, coming at the exact same time.

She bent down, placing a light kiss on his lips. She threw her leg over Jax, climbing off of him.

"You're fucking incredible, Ronnie."

"You're not so bad yourself," she gave him a kiss, wiping the beads of sweat off her chest with her hand.

"Do you happen to know what time it is?"

Jax looked over at the clock on the wall hanging above the bathroom.

" Uh, it's 2:30 ."

She got up from the bed and started to gather her scattered clothes, getting dressed.

"Where are you going? I'd figure we would go a couple of times."

"I have a date in an hour."

"At 3:00 in the morning?"

"Yeah. I have to go home and shower. Wash the Jax Teller off of me," she winked at him, retying her top.

He looked at her perplexed. She just fucked him, now she was going to fuck someone else? He didn't know why, but the idea of her fucking someone else infuriated him.

When she was finished changing, she reached into his jeans on the floor, pulling out his cellphone.

"What are you doing?"

"Putting my number in your phone in case you want to do this again sometime," She tossed the phone in his direction which he caught with one hand.

"Sweet dreams, vp," Veronica picked up her shoes, unlocking the door, letting herself out.

Just like that, she was gone.

* * *

 **Three days later:**

It has been three days, and he couldn't stop thinking about Veronica.

His groin was still sore, and he could still taste her lip gloss on the tip of his tongue.

She pulled the ultimate "hit it and quit it "and it bothered him.

The club and his mother started to notice he was distracted. He didn't want to admit some chick he had a one night stand with was the cause. He would like a fucking pussy.

Jax sat on his bike outside of the police station, looking at Veronica's name in his contact list.

You know what, fuck it.

Tired of feeling like this, he grew some balls and hit the call button.

"Dad, you need to monitor your meds better," she scolded, helping her dad to the chair behind the desk after he had a dizzy spell right in front of her.

"I know, sweetheart. I'm just happy my little girl is going to be staying here for a while."

"Of course. You're my family."

Wayne smiled, giving his daughter a kiss on the cheek.

"You're a good girl, Ronnie."

Veronica's cell phone began to ring.

She reached into the back of her jean pocket, retrieving her phone, revealing an unknown number on the screen.

Taking a chance, she hit the answer button and held the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Veronica. It's Jax."


End file.
